


Billion. Dollar. Prototype 中文版

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Explosions, Intervention, M/M, Making Up, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 小丑歪了歪头：“你真的很生气，不是吗？”蝙蝠侠盯着他：“这，可是，十亿元。





	Billion. Dollar. Prototype 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Billion. Dollar. Prototype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769777) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



“你明天去哥谭夏日舞会吗？”布鲁斯起床时，杰克问。  
“不幸的是，我得去呀。”布鲁斯嘟囔道，“你呢？”  
杰克咯咯笑着：“没准儿我会路过一下。”  
布鲁斯终于搞定他的衬衫后大笑起来。“我会在八点离开。你别在九点之前到场。他向懒躺在床上的杰克得意地笑着。  
“好吧，好吧。”杰克夸张地叹了口气，“我想只能这样了。”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
当爆炸响起，将窗户震荡到吱吱作响时，小丑和蝙蝠侠正在讨论舞厅盗窃大案中一些细节优化方案。蝙蝠侠咒骂着，想知道小丑又干了些什么。  
“该我上场了。”小丑大笑着，蝙蝠侠转身向窗口跑去，思索着这次要去哪里寻找爆炸产生的狼藉。  
然而，没人会错过自己所制造的爆炸的后果，小丑偷偷溜走，卸了妆，悄悄滑进一套先前藏起的警服。他把自己的绿色卷发掩在警官帽下面，走到蝙蝠侠之前站着的地方，脸上露出一副可怖的神情。  
“你炸了我的车！”蝙蝠侠大声喊道，杰克闲逛到他身边，正集合的警察们对伪装中的他视而不见。  
“我帮了你的忙，小蝙蝠，那辆车超——极——丑——哒！”  
“那辆车。”蝙蝠侠抱怨道，“是一辆值十亿美元的原型机，是现存最先进的战术用车。”  
“很丑的。”小丑点了点头而蝙蝠侠抑制住了要揍他的欲望。小丑没有化妆时，那看起来就会像蝙蝠侠已经开始暴打警察一样。“你的另一辆怎么了？你知道的，就是你提姆波顿时期（注解）时的那辆？  
“那辆已经跟不上现在的科技了。”蝙蝠侠恼怒地说。  
“它还是能跑的不是吗？”小丑耸耸肩，“你还要它干什么呢？”  
蝙蝠侠翻了个白眼：“你不会懂的，我需要值得信赖的技术，即使在简单的移动方面也是一样。”  
小丑歪了歪头：“你真的很生气，不是吗？”  
蝙蝠侠盯着他：“这，可是，十亿元。”  
“好吧，好吧。我很抱歉。我不该炸掉你那辆蠢车的。你真该看看自己那张臭脸。我真希望自己手里有个相机。没准附近有个安保摄像头什么的可以让我黑一黑。”  
蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关，可以看到他的下巴上有一道肌肉不停抽搐。“你该走了，”他悄声说，“不然我要开始揍你了。”  
小丑轻笑道：“你说什么就是什么啦，小蝙蝠。”他转身离去，留下蝙蝠侠一个人盯着那片曾经是原型机的废墟。  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
小丑不是个有分寸的人。他是那种热爱拔老虎屁股上的毛的类型。正因如此，对于将当天安保摄像头的录像中摘取出来的蝙蝠侠看到原型机爆炸时的表情发给蝙蝠侠这一行为，他人可以看到其中的愚蠢之处，而小丑只看到了乐趣。  
看到这一切的布鲁斯将他的笔记本电脑扔到豪华公寓的另一侧，然后抓起他的电子蝙蝠护腕，愤怒的砸着控制键。  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
两天后，杰克出现在公寓里。他本不该出现在这里的，毕竟布鲁斯还需要他的花花公子名头作为掩护。蝙蝠侠给他开门的原因只有一个，就是他不想让杰克把这里变成犯罪现场。  
“你改了酒店电梯的密码。”布鲁斯开门时，杰克宣告道，“你还注销了我的钥匙卡。”  
“你应该明白这是什么意思的。”布鲁斯咆哮着说。  
这种事从没发生过。杰克早已习惯于蝙蝠侠生小丑的气了，但这次就太过头了，现在布鲁斯在生杰克的气。“我说过我很抱歉啦。”他愤愤道。  
“抱歉可不会给我新的原型机。”布鲁斯回答道。  
“那一次口活儿呢？”杰克这样问道。布鲁斯没有回答，他只是关上了门。  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
蝙蝠侠开始无视小丑了，他抢了一间珠宝店。蝙蝠侠没来。他炸了一所空学校，依旧，蝙蝠侠没来。  
一周后，小丑驶回他的藏身处。企鹅人，谜语人，双面人和哈莉都在这里等他。就连猫女都躲藏于背景处。  
“这是什么鬼情况？”他跳进他最喜欢的椅子里，问道。  
“这是次集体干预会议。”企鹅人用他那把伞做出了宣告的姿势。  
“一次啥？”小丑问道，“我又没吸过毒。”  
“不不不你吸过。”哈莉回复道：“你现在有了蝙蝠戒断反应，我们都跟着你一起受苦。”  
“他或许是在无视你。”猫女加上一句，悄悄靠近这个小组，“但他用平时两倍的精力来对付我们。”  
“好吧，你们想让我怎样啊？”小丑愤怒地说。  
“再道歉一次。”哈莉告诉他。  
“杀了他。”企鹅人反驳说。  
“随便选一个吧。”双面人耸耸肩。  
“你得有点‘大动作’。”猫女若有所思道，“做些无私的事情来弥补你曾经做过的一切。”  
小丑思索了几分钟，“好吧，有这么一件事，我觉得，不过，这可能费点儿钱。”他转身看着这帮恶棍们。“你们介意为了更伟大的利益进行一些财务支出吗？”  
“无论付出什么，只要蝙蝠侠别再监视我的行动。”企鹅人愤愤地说。  
“大概多少钱？”谜语人问道。  
“无所谓。”双面人耸耸肩。  
小丑转身，满脸困惑地盯着双面人。“他怎么了？”他问其他人。  
“蝙蝠侠把他的硬币拿走了，”哈莉告诉他。“现在他完全没法决定任何事情了”  
“该死的。”小丑带着手套的手扇到自己的脸上，他咆哮着：“我会处理的，好吗？”

其他人离开了，小丑开始着手准备他用来补偿蝙蝠侠的“大动作”。  
\--------------------------------------------------  
自然，如果蝙蝠侠这道小丑是这其中一环的话他绝不会过来，因此谜语人同意创造一个足以引诱蝙蝠侠过来的犯罪现场。  
蝙蝠侠蹑手蹑脚走进仓库，搜寻着一切绿色的谜题，但他找到的只是一大堆现金。带着困惑与疑虑，他走近装载着大堆纸币的托盘。  
“这是给你的礼物哦。”小丑宣告着出现在他身后，蝙蝠侠转身盯着他。  
“这什么……你是从哪儿弄到这么多钱的？”蝙蝠侠查问道。  
小丑咯咯道：“听说过纳什帮吗？”  
“是个毒品团体，在纽约城附近行动。”蝙蝠侠回答道。  
“没错。”小丑点点头，“那你听说几个月后他们就要进军哥谭了吗？”  
蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，他并不知道这一点。  
“我倒是不这么想啦。”小丑轻笑道。“企鹅人和我，我们把他们处理好啦。在这个过程中还赚了这么点小钱。”  
“所以呢？”蝙蝠侠问道，“你为什么把我骗过来？炫耀你这些外快？”  
“不是啦，小蝙蝠。”小丑皱皱眉，“我是要把这些给你。”他伸开双臂。“抱歉炸掉了你的——咳咳——丑车。”  
蝙蝠侠转身看了一眼那堆现金。那肯定有几百万美元，虽然不够造一辆新的原型机，但没准足够重建学校的。“条件是什么？”他问。  
“没有条件。”小丑耸耸肩，“不过，就算你没法原谅我，能不能请你至少把那枚双面人的蠢硬币还给他？没了那枚硬币他做什么都是个彻头彻尾的恶梦。”  
蝙蝠侠轻笑几声，把手伸入万能腰带的口袋，掏出硬币并把它弹给小丑。  
“谢谢。”小丑微笑道，把硬币装好。他逼近蝙蝠侠：“所以呢，你原谅我了吗？”  
蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼然后一把扯掉了头罩。“我恨你。”他嘟囔着，向小丑靠近一步。  
“我更恨你”小丑咧嘴一笑，拉近两人之间的距离。  
“我最恨你了。”蝙蝠侠愤怒地说，在小丑反驳之前，他就抓着他的胳膊，把他拉进一个热切的吻中。

**Author's Note:**

> 连我自己都不敢相信，这个灵感在我脑中盘旋了四年多，直到今天我才把它驱逐出来，写在纸上。  
> 翻译byDr.Raven鸦博士  
> 校对by鸦博士的小可爱Anna  
> 若有不足之处，请诸位多多包涵。


End file.
